Hannah and Thierry: Never Gonna Leave You Again
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Hannah and Thierry Finnally broke the Cycle by Killing Maya. Hannah and Thierry are happy together. They were perfect. But, what will happen when someone, unexpected, appears in front of Thierry’s mansion? Will Hannah and Thierry live in peace ever again?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on "SoulMate" the awesome book written by LJ smith. This is the 6**__**th**__** book in the Night World Series and also the last book before the 3 other stories about the Wild Powers began. **_

_**We all know the story. Maya wanted Thierry; Thierry wanted Hannah Snow (or Hana) and hated Maya. Because of that, a cycle began. Maya, in the form of Thierry, killed Hannah Snow (or Hana) before her 17**__**th**__** birthday. Therefore, she became an old soul that lived many lives. The cycle continues until Hannah Snow's 17**__**th**__** birthday. That was the day when the cycle was broken, the day when Hannah Snow killed Maya, the only living daughter of the Witch Queen Hecate. **_

**_Okay so this is my Second Fan Fiction Story! i hope you all like it! please review and i would like to thank my best friend, Garbo, For helping with this story.  
******************************************************************************_**

Hannah Snow felt a sudden shock that ran through her entire body as she put the last flower in the vase.

"Hannah?!?" screamed Thierry as he ran towards her from across the room and turned her around so she was facing him.

He could see it. Her eyes gave out everything. He could see and sense that something is about to go wrong or is wrong.

"Thierry...W-what is it?" said Hannah, while starring at his eyes and trying to regain her breathes.

"Hannah… is something wrong? I was watching you and you suddenly jerked and dropped the vase

" said Thierry while he slowly put his hands down from her shoulders and held her hands.

"I-I don't know..." she looked down at the shatter vase and slowly walked backwards.

"I was just putting flowers in vases and I felt a shock run through my entire body. It felt...really weird and painful. " said Hannah, gripping Thierry's hands.

"Really...Did you feel dizzy and has it happened before?"

"No...It has never happened before. The shock felt...it felt like a...a warning, "said Hannah as she stiffened up and felt that her eyes were getting tingly.

Hannah gave a small yelp and her head fell into Thierry's arms.

"HANNAH! What 's wrong?" Said Thierry. I was beginning to really worry. What is happening to Hannah? Is she sick? Tears then began to spill out of Hannah's eyes. I held on to her closer while resting my worried head on top of her head.

"Thierry… s-something bad is going to…to happen..."

I faced her and grabbed onto her tightly. "HANNAH! Are you alright what's going on? HANNAH!" She looked up at me with her tearing eyes and began to stutter out words.

" Th-Thierry…She's…she's…b-back.

***********************************************************************************************

Soooo, Wat'ju think!! Please review!!!! I will not upload more if theres no one reading. LOL that'll be kinda weird! Thx for the review for the other story! THANKS


	2. Love or Life

_**Okay so um..this is chapter one. I was really happy to receive all these reviews and alerts. But I couldn't have done it with out the help of my friend Garbo. So we've decided to do a 2 way story. Which is 1 story written by 2 authers. I will tell you when my part is done and The rest should be at "gaabo" or she just upload her part onto my account and mine onto her account so…yea**_

****************************************************************************

Chapter 2

" HANNAH!" I heard Thierry's voice yell as I collapsed in his arms. My whole body felt paralyzed as if a bolt of lightning went through my body. My stomach felt as if it was about to explode. And I knew why it was happening. But I just couldn't believe it.

"Hannah! What do you mean? Oh Hannah! We have to get you to a doc-"

Before Thierry could finish. The huge French doors in front of us exploded, exposing the bright light of the sun. Thierry and I whipped our heads towards the explosion, seeing Lupe fly across the room and hitting the walls hard, leaving behind a deep crater. Lupe had shifted back to her human form as she slid off the wall and hit the ground. I let go of Thierry and, despite the burning pain in my body, ran towards her with my hand on my stomach.

"LUPE!!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She was covered in blood,_ a lot of blood._ Her head was bruised and there were scratches on her face. Her arm was bleeding and so were her legs. The pain in my stomach lurched again sending more pain into my head. "LUPE!!" I reached out to her but before I could, a voice whistled across the room…

"Miss Me?" The voice was husky and cold. It was coming from the doors, where Lupe crashed in. I turned my head around and saw a tall lean figure. I gasped at the burning pain and saw clearly at who the tall figure is. It was almost obvious, _Maya._

Thierry ran and kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me. Another shock of lightning came and caused me more pain. As I was going to say something, Thierry yelled out some words.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HANNAH AND LUPE" his voice was booming and scary.

"Aw. Is that a way to greet your old girlfriend? I thought we had a thing"- she walked towards us- She was as beautiful as ever. Her amazingly long black hair was glistening in the sunlight. Her pale skin shimmered and her eyes shifted colour again. But we all know that under that beauty was pure evil.

"MAYA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Thierry lifted me up and then helped Lupe up.

"Well for one thing I did beat the living hair ball out of your little hairy friend over there" she made a gesture towards Lupe. I squinted my eyes and held onto Thierry. The pain grew bigger and bigger. It felt like as if I was being torn apart by alligators. On top of that, seeing Maya again made it seem like death.

"MAYA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HANNAH?" said Thierry in a fierce voice.

"Oh. Her..." she walked towards me and glared at me. Thierry backed up. "I didn't really do much except, you know, cursed her." She smirked and looked at her nails. I gave out a loud yelp and clutched onto Thierry.

"YOU DID WHAT?! MAYA! WHY DID YOU CURSE HER?" Thierry held me closer and more tears ran down my cheeks soaking his white shirt.

"Because, I told you before Thierry, I-Want-You- I have to win and I WILL win." She reached out and touched his lips. He moved away and growled at her with an actual Growl.

_Ugh. My stomach…_

_Hannah it's going to be okay. There is NO way I'm letting you go. No Way._

Another pain went through my spine and down to my legs. I clutched onto Thierry's shirt until it almost ripped. "M-Maya…"

"Shut it cupcake. We, adults, are having a talk. Now Thierry, I suppose you want to know what curse I put on her and why I did so. And even more importantly, why the hell I'm even alive, correct?"

"What do you think?"

"Well for the first Question. I put a deadly curse on her. That you know, only I can lift. Once I snap my fingers, she will die. Oh and just so you know, she won't come back." She smirked and moved closer to me. I turned my head and stuffed it in Thierry's chest. "Also, I think you already know why I would curse her."

"And as for the second, I was reborn. Before I drank her blood, I was told that some brat will kill me. So I put a spell on myself to be reborn a year after my death." She moved her hands to her chest where her heart is and clutched it. "Thierry, you broke my heart and now I will break _her_."

"Maya. She's an Old Soul. She _will_ come back. The curse won't let her. She will die and come back."

Lupe gave a small groan and said "I'm sorry my Lord…" and with that she fell unconscious.

"NILLSON!" yelled Thierry. And at that instant, Nillson came in.

"Yes Mast-"

When he saw Maya and what happened in that room, he gasped. "How…" He lifted a finger towards Maya and then to Thierry.

"Nillson! Bring Lupe to a doctor, NOW_._" Nillson ran towards Lupe glancing at Maya on the way. She gave him a wicked smile when he glanced at her. Her wicked smile gave Nillson goose bumps. Nillson picked up, unconscious, Lupe and ran out.

"Oh... aren't your servants obedient?" Her eyes changed colour to smocky grey as she said it. Maya was truly more terrifying than she was.

_Please…Please let this be a bad dream...please…_

Hannah knew that this was not possible. Even in her dreams Maya isn't that scary.


	3. Pain, Anger and Wrath

_**Heyyyyyyy! Thx for all the reviesss!!! So um this chapter is going to be Maya's perspective. I wonder why Soul mate never had one on her it would be nice if she did one ^^. So I hope you all like this and btw. I'm NOT going to write the ending and the stuff be4 that because my friend Garbo ( profile gaabo) and I are doing a 2 way on this. SO basicly the beginning and about up to chapter 6 or something. And I want to thank Garbo 4 #1 agreeing to do this with me and also helping me with my own part!**_

_*************************************************************************_

Chapter 3

_Ah. It feels sure good to be alive again. Hmm. Guess that Edgith isn't so bad after all. I have never felt so strong. On the other hand, Thierry looked as handsome as ever...and, as for her, she will not get away with it this time. That curse is already killing her. But that won't matter after Thierry comes crawling into my arms…_

" Hannah, darling, long time no see eh?" I hissed to her while trying to stay calm. I couldn't stand that bitch. She's always by MY Thierry, making me seem like a very terrible person.

"M-Maya..."

She lifted her weak finger towards me as she said it. Her face was in pain, which was my favourite sight, and she looked furious.

_Ha-ha she is funny. Too bad she's going to die._

"Hmm. Now lets not be so rough. I almost made you immortal" I said, trying hard not to burst out laughing

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER!" Thierry's voice boomed at me and I removed my eyes from Hannah.

"That is true Thierry. Hey, you see, you do have good memory" I put my hands on my hips, ready to end this ridiculous conversation. "Okay,enough small talk. You all know why I'm here-"

"YOU"RE HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

_Thierry, Thierry, Thierry._

"AHHHH"

The brat screamed and clung onto _MY_ Thierry again. I wanted to go over to her and shove my hands through her chest and grab her heart out.

"Actually I'm here to give you a choice" Thierry stiffened and Hannah turned her head around. I continued talking. "You can either let your precious little Hannah be killed right now this instant. Or you can come with me."  
" And if I go with you, will you lift the curse?"

"Of course." I walked in front of him, leaning as close to Hannah as I could to endure the pain . But because of her I could only get as far as 4 inches away from our noses "I will lift the curse. Only, If you come with me and _never_ come back to your little Hannah. You will rule Night World with me."

"Thierry-d-don't" The brat whispered to Thierry.

_Hell I can hear her. Does she really think I can't hear her?!_

"Hannah…." He glanced at her and a pathetic tear ran down his cheek. He went towards a couch. I kept a close eye on him. He laid the brat down and whispered something to her. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come back. He finally left her and came towards me.

"Well?'

"Lift the curse then I'll go with you," said Thierry in a very commanding voice.

I flung my head back and laughed. I drew my head back and smirked at him. Now that the brat was not in his arms, I can finally lean closer to him. I moved closer to him. My lips close to his as if to kiss him.

" Good choice, I will lift the curse. BUT if you try anything I will kill her in an instant just by snapping my fingers and I will cast a spell on her." I moved close leaving nearly one centimeter between our lips. He moved back and I moved with him. I grabbed his arms and said "A spell that she will make her _never come back._"

"Fine, but I will not leave now. I will leave _tomorrow._" He let go of my grip and glanced at Hannah._._

"Fine"

_I knew exactly what he was doing. Even if he succeeds, she will die and you will belong to me…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Love comes in a price

Chapter 4

I sat next to Hannah on her bed as she slept. My heart was throbbing and I was absolutely furious._ Maya. I can't believe this. I have to leave Hannah...and I'm pretty sure Maya might not keep her promise. Or maybe she will. I can't be sure. Wait. I can put the spell Maya put on herself onto Hannah! But, how can I find it and perform it? Perhaps it's too dangerous. Maybe 'changing' Hannah is my only choice…_I grabbed a fist full of my own hair in frustration.

"Their-ry?" I heard a small voice say. I whipped my head around and saw Hannah awake, staring at me. Her face was pale and her grey eyes looked dead._ I leaned in front of Hannah and touched her cheek. Her dead eyes met mine and I leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds, she drew back and looked at me._

"Hannah, I- Hannah. You have to become a Vampire."

"Wh- why?" I saw tears flooding in her eyes reading to fall. Her dead grey eyes stared at me. It was almost painful looking at her.

"I have no choice. I can't trust Maya. Look I know Maya will kill you even when I leave with her and I can't let that happen. I will NOT let that happen. I can't change you fast enough so Nillson or someone else will do the last exchanges. You will wake up dead, but a Vampire. That is the only way I can save you, Hannah, Do you understand"

"Thierry…" She blinked away the tears and sat up straight like a solider ready to fight. "Thierry, make me into a Vampire," her confident gave me a little shock. I nodded and told her the rest of my plan. After I leave with Maya, Hannah will finish her transformation and leave to somewhere far, _very far_. Somewhere where Maya will not find her. I will then try to escape from Maya and find a way to kill her.

"Do you understand? Hannah?"

She went silent for a while. I shook her shoulders and she blinked back to life.

"But Thierry, what if you can't escape?"  
" Then you leave. She might kill me but you cannot come and look for me. She will kill you. _DO_ you understand? I will try my best, my best to protect you." I could feel my own eyes feel extremely uncomfortable and wetness filled my cheeks.

"Thierry, Thi-erry!" Hannah cried loud and hard. I took her in my arms and calmed her her.

"Hannah,we have to start now." I looked at her and she wiped away the tears. She stared back at me and gave a small nod. I lifted her soft hair and exposed her neck.

"Hannah, relax. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." she closed her eyes and gave a small dead smile. I slowly came down to her neck and my teeth sank into her soft skin…


	5. The Begining of the end

Um...Ok, so this is my last chapter of this whole story. The rest of the story as well as the idea all belongs to Garbo, my partner of this project. don't forget to Review, subscribe and stuff like that. Thanksssss

Chapter 5

Thierry began getting closer to me and I closed my eyes. Dispite the tears rolling down my cheeks. I tilted my head sideways and he put his hands on his shoulders. I was so glad the pain went away. I'm not sure if Maya lifted the curse. I doubt that. But at least I'm not in pain anymore.

" Hannah, Don't fight, It'll be easier if you just relax." I gave a small chuckle remembering the words as they came out of the vampire that led me to Thierry's mansion.

"That was exactly what the vampire that let me here said." Thierry stiffened and blinked once.

" What, Hannah, Another Vampire tried to bite you?"

" Yea but can we _please_ just get this over with?" I said tilting my head side ways again. I relaxed all my muscles and waited for the pain. Thierry's warm hands caught my chin and tilted it up. I opened my eyes to see him moving closer to my neck._ Here comes the pain_. I thought. I felt a bee sting on my neck surrounded by Thierry's mouth. This time felt ...._different_ . The first time I got bitten was by Maya, Well Maya in the form of Thierry. It was awful. But the time Maya bit me in the cave was the worst. It felt like a bear was ripping out my throat. Instead of the previous pain, I felt a warmth and beautiful light colours swirled around me. I didn't' feel any pain at my neck. All I felt was…love. _Was_ _Thierry really sucking my blood?_ I opened my tightly closed eyes and saw that Thierry was still at my throat.

_Hannah.._

_Thierry, What ever happens, I love you_

_I love you too. Promise me you'll be safe_

A small throb came to Hannah's chest. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she promised anyways.

_I promise…_

I closed my eyes once again. As the warmth inside of me hollowed me out. All was perfect until the warm mouth at my neck came up. I stared at Thierry and said " I know I know, I have to drink your blood too" I said remember the past. I didn't hesitate knowing that vampire blood tasted actually really good. He gave a small chuckle and grabbed a knife from the table next to the bed. My next thought was his wrist on my mouth. But instead he brought the knife to the side of his neck and made a small cut. Red blood welled up and he leaned closer to me. Before I knew it I was face-to-face with his neck. I brought my lips up and placed it on his neck. The warm liquid flowed into my mouth and I swallowed it. It tasted a bit different from before. It tasted Better... I placed my hands on his shoulders and drank. Everything in my mind was rainbows and other things. My daydream was interrupted when a voice whispered in my ear

" Hannah you have to stop now, you had enough" embarrassed I removed my lips from his neck. I stared at him and he gave me a smile. The smile wasn't a happy cheery one it was a sad but okay smile. I wiped my mouth. He took me in his arms and I felt tears trickle down my own cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed...

_This is probably the last time i can hold him again..._


	6. Lies in the Hands of Garbo

_**Hey..Sup. So that was my last Chapter of My part of the story. To read the rest please go to .net/u/2037017/ **_**_Which is my Partner, Garbo's profile. There you will find the rest of the story. Well she's working on it. So if you want the rest of the story you guys better beware and subscribe or what ever!!!!! I hope you guys liked my part and please review and stuff. Oh Garbo's part of the story is her first FanFiction so don't forget to review. If you don't Thierry will hate you. Dun Dun Dun. LOL im just joking but yea seriously review, it would really mean alot. _**

_**I would like to say Thank you to all those people who actaully favourited some of my other stories and reviewed. LOL back in elementary school i did horrible in LA so its nice to hear that my stories are actually ok. So yea.....thats basicly it. Oh and By the Way. Stay tuned for more Rashel and Quinn: The Kitten has Claws of death!.. yea i don't know why but that name sounds weird but oh well!**_


End file.
